


Feeling you

by lazyval_72



Category: Smosh
Genre: AU, M/M, blind!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyval_72/pseuds/lazyval_72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian wants to know how Anthony "looks" like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling you

"Can i feel your face?"

"What?"

"Can i feel your face? I've never done that to you, I want to know how you are"

An 14 years old Ian asked his friend Anthony.

"Why now?" His friend questioned, though Anthony was walking to the bed, where he was sitting.

He giggled. They were at Anthony's room, with loud music playing in the background. Ian had never touched Anthony's face, he was to shy to ask and he didn't want to freak out his only friend, but for some reason he felt more confident now.

Anthony sat in front of him in the bed. "Alright, do it"

Suddenly he was really nervous. He took Anthony's face with both hands and felt his friend tense a little but ignored it. He trailed his hand around Anthony's face, his face was... Was so warm and soft. He always heard his mum saying Anthony was a handsome young man and Ian always went with that.

He felt weird, something about Anthony's face was... strange? He didn't want to stop trailing his fingers over his face. He stopped on his lips, so soft and thin. He felt Anthony gasp on his fingers.

"You are... you seem to be pretty good looking" he muttered, blushing hoping Anthony wouldn't think he was weird.

"Thanks, you are cute too"

He frozed.

"W-what?"

Anthony didn't reply. He took the hand that was on his lips into his and before Ian could even understand what was happening, a pair of soft lips were on his.

'My first kiss' he thought when Anthony pulled away pressing their foreheads together. "Thanks" he giggled before pressing their lips together once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, I posted this work in wattpad but I also wanted it here. I hope you liked it!


End file.
